


Havi/Havi Not

by ElegantButler



Category: Crimson Spell, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantButler/pseuds/ElegantButler
Summary: Finding himself in an unknown (read: Harry Potter) universe, sorcerer Havi Hroptr revives dying Severus Snape as his apprentice since he needs one who understands the world he now must learn to survive in





	Havi/Havi Not

Havi/Havi Not

A Harry Potter/Crimson Spell Crossover

 

-Prologue-

  
  


The creaking of the boards could not be heard by the ears of the man who lie atop a number of them. He was near death, so close that those who had departed less than ten minutes before believed him to already be past all hope.

 

Halvir knew better. As he stood there, pale hair falling down his back and over his face, he crouched down and examined the mortal wounds that had so recently been inflicted upon him.

 

“I can feel your magic,” he said. “It’s not as strong as other magics I’ve felt, but you may serve my need for an apprentice and companion.”

 

The body of Severus Snape did not respond.

 

“I suppose you have neither the strength nor the skills for self-resurrection,” Halvir remarked as he worked the magic needed to revive the dying wizard. “Well, then, it’s up to me to revive you into the land of the living. Though I’ve heard that the undead are popular in some parts of this world, they do not smell so good, and I have no intention of using one as an apprentice.”

 

“Inferi do not possess the brains nor the coordination to act as an apprentice,” said Severus Snape.


End file.
